percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demeter's Dais: Cross Country
Awaken The Legends: Demeter's Dais Chapter 1 Laura Bellingham '"'I thought you knew what you where doing?" Kira Valdez said to James Warren after he failed in getting a connection with the Dais, seeing as he was the Son of Deme- Ceres, he was a Roman Camper. "Calm yourself, Valdez. It's not his problem, it's the fact he is the Son of Ceres and not Demeter. That's why he isn't getting a clear connection," Hazel said as she walked ahead and jumped over a fire hydrant. New York during the mid-afternoon was crazy busy, and a pack of 10 Demigods was a major "DEMIGOD'S RIGHT HERE!" warning to monsters. So we sprinted down the subway to get it to the nearest train station to take us to La Guardia to get a Flight as close to Kansas as we could. Hazel was on edge as Children of Hades and Poseidon were not aloud to fly as it was Zeus' domain, but I suspected Zeus was too busy with war plans that only a short flicker of sheet lighting shook the sky. I turned to Leroy, Son of Apollo. "So how did "Camp Kronos" get in around the borders and Peleus?" as I said that, everyone rejoiced at the word of Peleus. Peleus was in fact a full grown dragon who was a second defence for the Camp if the boarders failed. "They have some really strong magic Laura. None I have ever seen before; it even scared Lou Ellen and that girl practically radiates Magic whether she wants to," Leroy said cleaning his arrowheads. "So, who is this guy Chiron told us to find?" I asked everyone, more importantly James, who took the hint and began to speak. "The Karpoi are grain spirits who go by names of Crops, Barley, Oats, Wheat and of course, Grain. Their king. He is nice to you, but no good to me. They hate Ceres as they believe she used her talents to teach people how to cultivise the Karpoi" James said and continued "In fact all Ceres wanted to do is share their talents, not cultivise them. That's not what Ceres is about! She is the protector of the harvest!" James exclamated. "So...do we know where to look?" Tora Aichi asked whilst pumping her biceps (A normal feature for a child of Kratos). "I suggest we go to Topeka, I figure that is where most of the Corn harvests are. If we can find the Corn karpoi he may lead us to Grain...but we must be careful. I heard what happened when the Karpoi were around demigods before" Pollux suggested and looked at Hazel who was scratching her arm, looking at the ground. Hazel piped up "Back when Percy, Frank and I went in search of Thanatos in Alaska. We stopped somewhere and we got ambushed by Karpoi; they are nasty little beggers. They '''DO NOT '''like Ceres at all. They will want to bring you to the Giants, if they are still around" Hazel finished and continued walking up to the ticket booth. Hazel purchased 16 tickets to La Guardia airport even though the ticket lady gave her weird looks and boarded a train. They all sat down and where just about to chat when a woman in an Air Stewartess outfit walked in with Leg Cables that if thrown could trap a victim at the legs. She also had daggers embessled across her back. She sat down across from me and gave me quite the glance. What made things really weird was that when we came to the next stop, everyone got off. The doors shut. "Did...you make them do that?" Leroy asked the woman. "Yes I did, got a problem with that...Boy?" the Woman said distastefully. "Who...who are you?" I asked staring at her. "My name is Atalanta," Atalanta said tugging at her outfit. "Atalanta...your the Daughter of Iasus! The greatest female warrior in the Ancient Greek times! The fastest runner ever," Sohalia shouted. "I appreciate the "Shout Out" but I am here to help you," Atalanta said concerned. "No offence to you or anything ma'am. But how can you help us if you are just a Warrior?" Kira Valdez put forth. "Excuse me, it's warrior Goddess now. I am the Goddess of Running, Spear Fighting and Travel. When I died, Artemis pleaded along with Athena to Hades and Zeus that I should be given Immortality as I am such a powerful feminine spirit, which of course I am," Atalanta stated and dusted off her jacket. "How can you help us?" I asked with a business like face. "I am able to use my power to offer you a careful and safe passage to Kansas, if you do a little favour for me," Atalanta suggested. "What is the favour my lady?" Hazel asked. "There is a city in Kansas, Cawker City. I know the circumstances aren't adequate. But I have a son there. And it would mean the world if you escort him back to Camp for me." As she said that, she grabbed my arm and looked in my eyes. I could see the general concern in a mother's eye that you would see anywhere. Richard had an idea and piped up, "We can guarantee his safety and wellfare if you do a different favour for us." Hazel looked at Richard. "What could be better than safe travel?" Richard looked back to Atalanta. "You know what is happening Atalanta. I may be adopted by Thanatos, but I still have my father's sensing abilities. The remaining Titans are building a force, a strong force," Richard said and continued "Atalanta, I will look after your son if you report to Olympus and offer yourself to the council of the Gods and volunteer to fight. We need all the gods we can and I could tell you where going to hide. Deal?" "You are a wise Demigod, Mr. Black. I will do what you ask, but please ensure my son's safety. His name is Greg, 16 years old and is a quite quick and dangerous demigod. Tell him who sent you" Atlanta said and we pulled up at La Guardia station. "Safe Travel Demigods, may Tyche be in your favour. You have my blessing." At that, Atlanta ran off REALLY fast. "We better get moving guys," Hazel said and continued to walk. "Otherwise, we will have a major problem on our hands," I said and we walked up to the Departure gate with tickets to Kansas. Be ready Karpoi, we will find you. Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Ersason219 Category:Quests Category:Chapter Page